A Mother's Acceptance
by headcanon.master
Summary: Cornelius tells Wilbur to ask his mom if he and Lewis will make it in a relationship. Wilbur is, understandably, confused as all hell. (Rated T for literally one curse word) (The angst part of the genre is more on Franny's side than anything else) (Might add on to this if enough people like it)


**A/N: They put 'Meet the Robinsons' on Netflix... I remembered that I used to jokingly ship Wilbur and Lewis, as an inside joke between me and my friends... I checked to see if there were any people who actually did ship it...**

 **Well, you know what they say about shipping something as a joke. Enjoy the fic.**

There's one little issue with what he and Lewis are doing, and it's that Cornelius, his father, knows about it without them even saying something. Hell, he knew before they even started being together that they would get together!

It's kind of fucking with Wilbur's mind. He wants to ask Cornelius how things turn out, but to be honest, he's far too scared to do anything like that.

Scared that he won't like the answer.

But he still feels the need to, just, let him know. Let Cornelius know that he and Lewis are going out. He deserves that, doesn't he? He deserves to know that he doesn't have to hide that part of his life from Wilbur.

...He's not sure why he feels that need, though.

But whatever the reason, he finds himself in Cornelius's laboratory after the very first time he has seen Lewis under romantic conditions.

"I know what you're going to say," Cornelius says before Wilbur even says 'Hi'.

"Well, uh, hello to you too, first of all," Wilbur manages to say.

Cornelius chuckles, looks up from his plans. "And second of all?"

Wilbur blushes. "I..."

"If you're going to ask if you manage to last... Go ask your mother."

Wilbur stares.

Has his father finally lost his mind and become a genuine _mad scientist_? Asking his mother about whether he stays in a relationship with his dad... Or future dad... Or past dad? How on earth should he even classify Lewis? It made his head hurt just thinking about it...

Cornelius chuckles at the expression on Wilbur's face. "Trust me on this."

Wilbur sighs, and leaves the laboratory.

He paces outside his mother's music room, hearing the sound of frogs playing trumpets the entire time.

Finally, the door opens, though the sound of music continues even without his mother's instruction. They've gotten _that_ good. Wilbur blinks. "Do you have something you want to tell me, young man?"

"That... Is an excellent question," Wilbur says, his trademark deflector.

It doesn't work, and his mom just stares, waiting.

"U-uh... C-corn- I mean, Dad, he told me to ask if... If..."

Suddenly, her face lights with realization, and then, a sad smile crosses her face. "Yes," she says. "You do."

Wilbur stares at her in shock. His mom sighs softly.

"He was very clear the first day I asked him out. I was only a means for you to be born. I didn't understand, but then he explained the time travel, and... Being with you... I-I always hoped he'd fall in love with me, instead, but you're still together." She looks at him, clearly trying to be happy for her son. "You know your, ah, Uncle Wilbur we supposedly named you after?"

It's Wilbur's turn for his face to light up in realization. "Oh," he says, unable to say anything else.

He feels bad for breaking his own mother's heart.

He feels elated that he and Lewis stay together.

The two feelings war inside him, and after a moment of trying to convey the odd mixture of happiness and sadness to his mother, he finally notices that she's conveying the same mixture to him.

"I'm sorry," he finally manages to say.

"Don't be." Her smile grows, just slightly, as she says, "Just don't tell anyone else. I doubt they'd react as well."

Wilbur nods. As understanding and supportive as his family is, he doubts any of them would even come close to being as understanding as his mother.

"Thanks."

It's all he can really say.

Later, Wilbur finds out that 'Uncle Wilbur' is due for another visit. He convinces his parents to let Lewis come by as well, under the grounds that Lewis not yet find out Uncle Wilbur's true identity.


End file.
